


Orphan Child of My Heart

by ktaboo



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, orphan loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktaboo/pseuds/ktaboo
Summary: Odin knew he could not adopte the Jotun babeeven if he was a changeling, but he also knew he could not leave the babe to parish. But holding the babe also felt right.This is a story where Odin does not adopted Loki but instead sends him to an Asgardian orphanage.This is actually an Odin center story and his interactions with a boy who is not his adopted son and regrets.
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 31





	1. The Babe

**Author's Note:**

> The chapter is small in hopes of finding a beta reader to help me flesh out this story and help with editing. Chapter 2 is already written, and a couple of other chapters ideas are there, but I would like someone else thoughts and feedback.

Odin knew he could not keep the babe he found in the temple. It was truly foolish of himself to think he could have when he first found the infant changeling, bastard child of Laufey. 

When Odin had found the babe abandon in the temple, Odin had thought to end its life quickly and mercifully. But when he held him for the first time, everything felt right. When the babe's color changed from Jotun blue to Asgard pink, Odin had envisioned raising the babe, a boy, along with his own son, training him to become king of Jotunheim. 

But now in his tent Odin knew he cannot do that, the appearance of a babe after being gone for years at war would raise questions that would be difficult to answer. However, he also couldn't leave the babe to die. 

Odin sighed at his desk in his tent looking over at the changeling sleeping among his furs on his bed. The infant had milky white skin, a tuff of raven black hair, and when open deep emerald green eyes. Odin knew he couldn't keep him, but he could lock the babe in his Asgard form and have him dropped off at an orphanage. A handsome and sweet tempered babe as the changeling would surely be quickly adopted, thought Odin. 

With his mind made up Odin quickly wrote a letter and called for one of his most trusted guards. In the letter it stated the babe belonged to a fallen healer and soldier that conceived and bore a child on Jotunheim. Though rare the birth of a child occasionally occurs when single individuals meet while away at war. With the letter finished, the Asgard skin locked in place, and Odin’s most trusted guard present, Odin handed the babe over with orders he be delivered to an orphanage in Asgard. 

It would be many years until Odin learns about the fate of the infant and he wondered if did the right thing because when the babe left his tent it felt wrong.


	2. The Toddler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The royal family have an outing to the orphanage and Odin seeing a familiar face.

Years pass and there is peace within the Nine Realms. When Odin returned from war his infant son, Thor, was no longer a babe but a rambunctious toddler blabbing on in incomprehensible speak, at least to Odin. Unlike the babe Odin found in Jotunheim, Thor never seemed to stop to rest or look about himself in thought. Though Frigga assured him that it was just a phase, but as Thor grew into early childhood, Odin began to have his doubts. 

Thor was spoiled and a brat. He talked in a yell, through tantrum after tantrum, could not sit still for a Milgard second, and bullied the children in court. Odin was at his wits end with Thor's behavior and he could see Frigga--though she still baby him--was starting to see it as an issue as well. 

As a way to curb Thor's behavior and hope he gain some appreciation for his life, Frigga and Odin decided to show Thor children less fortunate than he, the war orphans. It was decided as a family they would visit the local orphanage in the city, bringing gifts of toys, books, and clothes. 

Though Odin was coming, he left all of the planning to his wife, he intended to look around and listen to his advisor and the head of the orphanage to see if anything repairs were needed. Though trivial and not really worthy of the King’s time, Odin would listen to the people running the orphanage in hopes Thor would understand what his future holds as King, a servant to the people. 

When the day came for the visit, Frigga had tables spread across the orphanages yard some filled with food, others filled with clothing, and others with toys and books. Each child, except Thor, would receive a new clothing item and either a toy or a book. 

Unfortunately, when Thor realized he would not be getting a toy as well he threw the biggest tantrum either Odin or Frigga had ever seen. While Frigga had pulled Thor aside to calm him down, Odin stood awkwardly among his guards observing the children awkwardly selecting a gift with the sounds of Thor's screams in the background. 

Truly, Odin had never felt more embarrassed. 

At a particularly loud scream from Thor, Odin covered his one eye and rubbed at his temple. When he uncovered his eye, he was surprised to see a child he knew, the babe from Jotunheim though no longer a babe but a toddler. His skin was no longer milky white, but a cream, the tuff of raven black hair turned into a full head of raven black hair with natural curls at the end, and eyes still big and emerald green as the first time Odin saw him change. He was standing on his tippy toes attempting to look upon the table of toys and books, but was unable to see over the table’s edge. 

None of the other children even attempted to help the poor toddler, and servants had moved to help Frigga calm Thor down. Soon Odin found himself standing behind the young changeling and picking him up, popping him onto his hip. The changeling was startled at first, but quickly put his right arm around Odin’s neck and turned his attention back to the table. 

While the child looked over the table, Odin realized how easy it was to hold the changeling. Thor had never been easy to hold, always fighting and screaming to be put down. But the Jotun child fit perfectly in his arms. 

Odin was taken out of his thoughts by a small pat on his chest. The changeling was looking at Odin with a look that said he knew what he wanted. 

“You have decided on something child?” Odin asked as the boy nodded pointing at a plushy goat. Odin picked up the toy goat, asking the child again if this is what he really wanted and again he nodded his head and "baa-baa" at Odin. Odin chuckled and told the child goats do sound like that. A laugh did escape Odin's lips when he saw the plushy goat toy was just as big as the child and smiled as the boy gave it a crushing hug. Even with the large toy goat in his arms with the toddler, Odin could not help but feel amazed at how right that moment felt and could not find it in himself to put the toddler down. 

Slowly Odin made his way back to his position near his guards, advisors, and the headmistress of the orphanage, with the child in his arms snuggling up to both the toy goat and Odin. Odin could not help the smile blossoming on his face and was happy the child did not ask to be put down for Odin was positive he would not be able to. 

When the headmistress offered to take the boy, Loki she called him, Odin had to prevent himself from scowling at the woman for even suggesting such a thing, but with all of his kingly training Odin politely declined the offer and began gently swaying. Soon Odin found himself with a side face full of toy goat and head of black hair, the boy, Loki, had fallen asleep in his arms. 

The headmistress joked that Odin must have had a lot of practice calming toddlers down, as Thor's screams, though lower in volume and intensity, were still heard off in the distance. Odin notice his guards and advisors giving a tense look at each other and in the direction of Thor and Odin sighed. 

“If only my son was as easy to please and calm down as this little one,” Odin replied, becoming slightly annoyed when he received surprising expressions from all those around. Odin became even more annoyed when some of his advisors tried down playing the prince’s bad behavior and trying to justify it. 

The brown nosing of his advisors were cut short as Frigga came carrying a still upset Thor over to them. Though flustered looking, a shock but fond smile formed on Frigga face upon seeing Odin holding a sleeping child. 

Unfortunately, the same emotions were not shared by Thor. As Frigga and Thor neared Odin, Thor reared his left arm and whacked the sleeping child in Odin’s arms on his little head causing the toddler to crying. 

At the top of his lungs with new found viger Thor screamed his desire for the goat in the other child's arms, while the toddler held on tighter to the toy crying into it. 

Odin had never felt so much anger in his life then at that moment. Anger at Thor for hitting a sleeping child, anger at Frigga for not curbing Thor's bad behavior, anger at his advisors for justifying Thor's behavior, anger at the servants trying to calm Thor down, and anger at the orphanage's headmistress who took Loki from his arms and was attempting to separate the boy from his toy goat to give to Thor. But mostly Odin was angry at himself for allowing harm to come to the changeling. 

"ENOUGH!" And everyone stopped. It took only a moment for Odin to realize he was the one who roared the command, before he lost his kingly decorum and found his fedup parent within.

"I have had it with this behavior!" Odin said louder than he meant to be, but continued at the same volume when he noticed Thor looked like he was about to throw another tantrum.

"You will not be getting a new toy today, or tomorrow, or for the next year! Not until you learn to behavior!" 

Looking at Odin with wide eyes, Thor let out the loudest scream ever heard by all from him and for the first time in Thor's young life he access the power within him creating a storm above the orphanage and ending the outing. 

It would be later that evening while Odin laid in bed, he thought about Loki, the Jotun changeling that felt perfect in his arms who he had to leave at the orphanage and he wondered if he made the right decision. His mind was telling him yes, but he had a lingering doubt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I am really looking for someone to proof read my work and bounce ideas off of.

**Author's Note:**

> I need a beta read. Ideally someone I can bounce ideas off of and actually make my writing readable. I would not mind listing the beta reader as a co-authoring for this story as I know beta reading is a lot of work. 
> 
> I have a few ideas for the next couple of chapters, but I am not actually sure where I am going with this. I just started writing something I wanted to read. 
> 
> Please message me if you are interested.


End file.
